The present invention relates to a surgery table and, more particularly, to a plastic surgery table which may be adjusted.
Surgery tables, such as those used by plastic surgeons, must provide for a variety of adjustments whereby patients may be oriented in an optimum position for the particular surgery being performed. For example, during facial reconstruction surgery, the patient must be positioned such that the surgeon can view the patient from a point aligned with the longitudinal axis of the patient in order to permit the surgeon to maintain symmetry between the opposing sides of the patient's face during the operation.
In order to provide the necessary flexibility in positioning the patient, it is preferable to have a patient support table which is capable of movement about at least two rotational axes, provides for a height adjustment and which allows the patient's legs and torso to be adjusted relative to the patient's trunk, and which further provides for flexible adjustment of the patient head support. In addition, such tables require a height adjustment mechanism in order to allow a patient to easily mount the table as well as to position the table at a convenient height for the surgeon.
Prior art patient support tables have typically provided only a few degrees of adjustment and have not taken into consideration the particular needs associated with plastic surgery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 322,437 to Gaston discloses an adjustable embalming table which may be pivoted about a longitudinal axis and which provides a certain degree of end to end height adjustment as well as an adjustable head rest. The rotational axis of the table disclosed by Gaston is located below the table surface such that if a person were laying on the table they would feel a high degree of instability as the table is rotated, which is unacceptable for a surgery table. Further, Gaston does not disclose any means for preventing the person from displacing laterally other than straps, which straps would be uncomfortable for a patient and undesirable during plastic surgery operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,712 Schaefer discloses a patient support including means for supporting a plate for rotation about a longitudinal axis located above the plate wherein the rotational axis moves during rotation of the plate. This device must be formed as a relatively wide structure in order to provide sufficient movement for the guide members which support the plate for movement. Further, a wide base area is required to provide the necessary lateral support for each of the guide members. Such a construction would not be easily adapted to the needs of a plastic surgery table in which a height adjustment mechanism must also be provided.
Accordingly, there is a need for a plastic surgery table which may be pivoted about a longitudinal axis located above the table, and preferably passing through the patient, in order to avoid patient discomfort during rotation of the table and to ensure that the patient is pivoted in such a manner as to not vary the position of the patient in a lateral direction relative to a support base, which may hinder access of a surgeon to the patient.
Further, there is a need for a surgery table in which the table may also be rotated about a lateral axis and in which various components of the patient supporting surface may be adjusted to provide appropriate support for the patient. There is also need for a plastic surgery table in which the base portion of the table below the patient support surface is formed as a compact mechanism providing a wide range of height adjustments for the table.